1. Field of the Invention
The present invention and method relates to a hair-sewing fastener.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people like to put their hair up in various styles. One way to put the hair up is to have a professional hair-stylist sew the hair into an upswept style by using a traditional needle and thread. This process is affective but only lasts a short period of time until the wearer has to cut the thread from the hair. This technique is temporary, time consuming, and costly.
An object of the present invention is to provide an instrument which is convenient, practical, and inexpensive for use in hair sewing and styling.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that can be used unassisted by the individual styling their hair, eliminating the expense of a professional stylist.
A further object is to provide an instrument that can be reused over and over again.
A further object is to provide an instrument that will quickly hold the users hair up in a neatly sewn style.
A further object is to provide a hair-sewing fastener wherein a needle doesn""t have to be threaded and tied before use.
A further object is to provide a hair-sewing fastener where a needle portion is secured into the users hair, after sewing, eliminating the process of cutting the needle off the band and tying the band to the hair as one does with traditional hair sewing.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hair sewing fastener comprising a tiny resilient band just a little bigger than the needle""s tip attached to a larger band, and a needle portion in the shape of a long, narrow triangle or cone shape with a rounded or tapered tip to prevent puncturing the skin of the user. The other end of the band is attached to a second needle attached by any means.
According to the arrangement described above the tiny resilient band is placed on the tip of the needle and slid up its shaft until it is snug at the other end. Because the band is resilient, when it is placed on the tip it can still stretch as it travels up the needle until snug at the other end. By eliminating the process of having to thread an eye of a traditional needle, the current invention allows the user to remove the sewn portion easily by sliding the band off the needle. A traditional needle can""t be reversed out of a sewn style making the sewn portion usable only once until cut out of the hair. Further, sliding the band off the needle allows it to be easily removed and reused. Therefore, the current invention eliminates the traditional process of tying the band to the hair; it eliminates cutting the needle out of the hair; it eliminates tying the band""s end to the hair after sewing; and finally it substitutes what was once a temporary time-consuming sewing process with a device that can be simply used by a nonhair-stylist and that can conveniently be reused over and over again.
Accordingly a preferred embodiment of the present invention the needles are shaped in a long, narrow triangle or cone shape narrow on one end and wider on the other. The narrow end is rounded or tapered instead of sharp so the needle can be left in the users hair with out harming them. The resilient band is round in diameter and has a first tiny band with an opening the size of the needle""s tip attached to a long band for sewing.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments given with reference to the accompanying drawings.